Taichi and Yamato's New Year's Eve
by RydiaMist
Summary: Taichi and Yamato both like each other, but don't know how to say it, so Yamato got advice from Sora...


Taichi and Yamato's New Year's Eve

Taichi looked at his best friend, sitting on the couch watching television. Yamato turned his head to face Taichi.

"What'? Is there something on my face, Tai?" Yamato questioned, brushing his hand across his face just in case.

"No, there's nothing there Yama." Tai reassured him, shutting his eyes and smiling. Tai and Yama had been friends for ages, and then they had gone to summer camp a few months ago, and were sucked into the digital world where they made friends with the digimon that helped them.

"Tai, why do you keep staring at me?" Yamato asked a little irritated now. Tai had hoped that Yamato wouldn't notice that he had been staring at him again. Tai had now been trying for 2 months to muster up the courage to tell Yamato that he was in love with him, and it wasn't going as well as he had hoped that it would. He could usually read Yamato's emotions and thoughts, but on this subject, he just couldn't tell, and it was driving him nuts. It was New Year's Eve, and they were going to get together with the rest of the gang later that evening. Hikari, Tai's younger sister, ran into the room, laughing and smiling.

"What's up, Kari?" Tai questioned, smiling at his little sister.

"I was talking to Mimi on the phone and she said that she was on her way from the airport now!" Kari said, picking up Miko, their cat, who had been sleeping on the floor. Miko let out a surprised meow.

"Well, I guess that means we should be on our way over to Sora's too then." Tai said. Yamato stood up and turned the television off and turned around.

"Hey, TK, we're going now." He yelled up the stairs, previously, Kari and TK had been playing hide-and-seek and Kari hadn't found him yet. Kari's face was in surprise.

"Oh no, I forgot about Takeru! Hold on Takeru, I'm gonna find you and then we're leaving!" Kari shouted up the stairs, and ran to go find her friend. Yamato walked over to the sets of shoes near the door and slipped into his. Tai followed suit and slipped into his, then opened the door.

"Come on Kari, TK, let's go! Or we'll be late!" Tai yelled, and the two kids ran down the stairs quickly, and then slipped into their shoes too.

They all headed over to Sora's house, talking and laughing along the way. Yamato was staring ahead of them while he talked, and Tai shot glances at him every once in a while. Kari turned towards Tai and looked at him.

"Did you lock the door on our way out, Taichi?" Kari asked, still looking for her brother's reaction.

"Yep, I actually remembered this time to do that Kari." Tai looked down at his sister and ruffled her hair. Kari quickly rearranged her hair to the semi-messy state it had been in before.

When they reached Sora's house, she let them in and they saw all the streamers and balloons and the confetti she had bought for the party they were going to be holding that night. Koushiro was there already, and so was Jyou.

"We're just waiting for Mimi now. She's on her way from the airport, she should be here anytime." Sora said while shutting the door behind her. She shot a quick glance at Yamato and sighed quietly. Yamato had told Sora that he was in love with Tai, but didn't know how to tell him, so Sora said that he should say it on New Year's Eve during the countdown to the New Year. So Yamato had said that was what he would do. Sora had liked Yamato for years now, not wanted to tell him, so she decided that it would stay unrequited love, and she would help him get Tai. She gave a small nod of the head and smiled.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and standing there was Mimi, smiling, her pink hair filled with little stars. She grabbed Sora into a hug and then released her.

"Hey, Sora, long time no see!" Mimi said, smiling and looking at everyone else, she eyes glanced over to Koushiro and blushed slightly.

"It's so nice to see everyone again!" She ran around the room giving everyone hugs and then jumped up and down excitedly.

As the hours passed, Yamato was starting to get nervous. At 11:30pm, he could feel a lump in his throat as they were all playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. He was sitting next to Tai, who was playing as Link and attacking Takeru, Yamato, and Koushiro. Takeru was young Link, Yamato was Sheik, and Koushiro was Dr. Mario. Yamato dodged Tai attack and countered by shooting little daggers.

At 11:50, they were all preparing for the countdown that was soon to happen and Yamato was getting very nervous, Tai was acting casual and talking with Mimi, asking her what it was like being a model.

It was now 11:59pm, the moment of truth as they started the countdown. Yamato turned to Tai.

"Tai, there's something I have to tell you." He said, quickly, but seriously.

"What is it Yama?" Tai asked. The countdown kept going, 10, 9, 8…

"I don't know how to say this…" The countdown continued, 7, 6, 5…

"Just spit it out Yama." Tai said reassuringly, 4, 3, 2…

"All right… Taichi Yagami, I love you! Yamato said squeezing his eyes shut as he blushed deep red.

"Hey, you know what Yama, I love you too!" Tai said, grinning ear to ear. Yamato opened his eyes and blinked.

"1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled, jumping and hugging each other, and in the background, Yama and Tai shared their first kiss, and the first kiss of the brand new year, their resolutions were to stay together always.

I wrote this for one of my best friends, Brittany, she's a big fan of Taito fanfictions. Anyway, I hope you all liked this story, and review if you have the time please.


End file.
